Sick Day
by Midnight Princess Rose
Summary: Kabuto catches a cold one day after training and collapses in front of Orochimaru's room! What will happen? Will Orochimaru care for his sick healer or will he simply throw him away like yesterday's garbage!


Sick Day

Kabuto felt as though his entire body was being consumed by an invisible flame and he knew right away that he had a dangerously high fever. There was no doubt in the healer's mind that he was partially to blame for him getting sick for training outside in the rain tended to end in disaster. Kabuto had been depending on his strong immune system to prevent him from getting sick and it appeared as though that had turned out to be a huge mistake on his part.

The silver haired healer slowly stumbled from room struggling to keep his glasses remaining upon his face as he made the slow journey towards the one person he needed to report to. Orochimaru. Just because he was sick did not mean that the world paused long enough for him to get well and Kabuto knew that the other male was waiting for him in his bedroom. Each step that Kabuto took felt as though it was going to be his last and the hall before him seemed to grow longer and longer with each passing second.

By the time that Kabuto finally made it to Orochimaru's room, everything had become sickeningly blurry and sweat was trailing down his flushed cheeks. At least he had made it to Orochimaru''s room without passing out which was certainly a good thing and Kabuto brought up a trembling hand in order to knock upon the closed bedroom door only to end up missing the door altogether.

Kabuto's black eyes slowly glazed over as unconsciousness finally claimed his aching body and the silver haired male's last image before falling unconscious was that of Orochimaru opening up the door and staring down at him with a look upon his face that Kabuto could not make out. All he would remember was that it was a look that he had never seen before and the last thing Kabuto felt was a pair of familiar arms wrapping around him and preventing him from hitting the cold hard ground.

Kabuto had been late. Something that had never happened before especially when Orochimaru had needed his healer's opinion on a rather important and he could not help but get the strangest feeling that something was not right. The raven haired ninja had gotten fed up with waiting for his healer to make an appearance and had just opened the closed bedroom door up only to be greeted by a horrible sight. Kabuto, with a flushed face and heavy breathing, had just started to pass out when he had opened the door and Orochimaru did not hesitate as he reached out and caught the silver haired ninja before he could hit the ground.

"Kabuto? Hey, Kabuto what's wrong?" Orochimaru was not one to normally grow hysterical when one of his own was sick or injured but this was Kabuto and Kabuto always was the exception in Orochimaru's case. When the raven haired male got no response from the other male in his arms, Orochimaru gently scooped Kabuto up into his arms and carried him bridal style back into his bedroom where he walked over to the bed to gently lay the unconscious Kabuto down. Kabuto's chest was rising up and down at an alarming pace and Orochimaru could see the sheen of sweat covering his companion's face.

Orochimaru glanced around the room for anything that could help with Kabuto's illness and it was only when he managed to find a bowl and fill it with water that he returned to the sound ninja's side and moved to set the bowl of water beside the bed. It must have seemed out of character for Orochimaru to actually show compassion to somebody although he really did not care about his judgment of character at the moment. He tried to convince himself that the only reason he was doing this was the simple fact that Kabuto was an extraordinary healer and without the healer, there was no telling what may happen to him.

Of course, Orochimaru had to admit that the explaination just didn't seem to sit right with him as he grabbed a piece of cloth from the side of the bed and moved to dip it into the cool water he had retrieved. The older male was silent as he soon wrung out the excess water then and brought it up to gently start dabbing away the sweat that had been covering Kabuto's flushed face.

"Kabuto…if you die on me then I will never forgive you…" The man whispered as he continued to dab away the beads of sweat covering Kabuto's face and it was only when he had successfully managed to wipe away all of the sweat that he then dipped the piece of cloth one last time into the water before bringing it up to rest lightly on Kabuto's warm brow.

It seemed a bit strange sitting there on the edge of the bed watching over a sick Kabuto, who had never once shown an ounce of weakness since he had become his most trusted healer. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought and he watched as Kabuto continued to struggle with each breath. Had he been able to trust anybody else, Orochimaru would have gone to another healer asking for advice on how to care for Kabuto's illness but because he did not really trust anybody as much as he trusted Kabuto, Orochimaru decided to simply take his chances and care for the sick sound ninja on his own.

"Tonight is going to be a sleepless night…"

To be continued…

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved. I simply just write randomness.


End file.
